the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Worshippers of Lolth
Worshippers of Lolth are a drow religious sect that worships the moon Lolth as a god. The moon is one of many moons that orbits the drow homeworld of Caledonia. During the Medieval Era the leader of the worshippers was Prelate Seerias and their territory was the mountain Llurth Caridwen in Reethreen. They are a xenophobic group that once battled against humans of Space Britain to drive them off of Caledonia. Members * Prelate Seerias Locations Caledonia Llurth Caridwen Main article: Caledonia#Llurth Caridwen Llurth Caridwen is a mountain located in Reethreen province. Llurth Caridwen is a mountain island that was once claimed by the leadership of Prelate Seerias during the Early Medieval Period and from which she mounted her anti-human attacks when they attempted to settle Caledonia. There she had her tent gazebo for her own, personal use and the base of the single mountain were guard towers. The single mountain island was surrounded by sea on all sides in an almost perfect circle. The mountains is surrounded by jungles and it is pock-marked by plasma blasts from Camelot during the Medieval Era. Beliefs The worshippers of Lolth believed that Lolth, one of several moons in orbit around Caledonia, is a god. History Pantheons of the NeSiverse Space Camelot The humans of Earth, led by King Arthur, left their planet to colonise and conquer the stars aboard a spaceship they found, named CamelotPan Post 33, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. They eventually arrived at Caledonia and chose to settle the lands and created the human settlement, surrounded by wooden palisades. However not all of the native drow took kindly to the invaders and they, led by Prelate Seerias, staged an attack upon the human encampment. The attack was a ruse to capture their prince, son of King Arthur, Mordred. He was taken, despite pursuit by the Knights of the Round Table, upon a flying stone to Llurth Caridwen where Seerias awaited himPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He asserted that his father would come to rescue him, which the drow revealed she banked on. She refused any concessions with the human settlement of Caledonia. Camelot appeared in the sky and, under the control of Morganna le Fay, began opening fire upon the planet. Much to the prince's surprise, Seerias recognised the ship and determined it belonged to the previous invaders of her worldPan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. When aid finally arrived, charging up the mountain, Mordred had hoped for The Black Knight or someone equally skilled. But instead it was the clumsy Sir Palamedes. Mordred tackled Prelate Seerias, his captor, before she could blast Palamedes with magic. She tumbled off the mountainside but she flew back up to attack Mordred and Palamedes. Sir Tristram arrived and joined the fight. Seerias believed victory was near when drow came up the mountain path but it became apparent that they were the walking dead of Isolde. Seeing the perversion of her people Seerias gathered up tremendous amounts of aether to blow herself, and her enemies, up. She chased them as they retreated down the mountain, where they found King Mark strolling up before running too. Mordred tripped and might have succumbed to the magic bomb if not for Camelot's turbolaser finally hitting its mark and snuffed out Prelate SeeriasPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Lolth is the name of the moon in NeS but in the original material from Dungeons & DragonsDungeons & Dragons article, Wikipedia., LolthLolth article, Wikipedia. was a drowDrow article, Wikipedia. god and so the moon is worshipped as a god in NeS." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Organisation Category:Religion